


‘Tis The Seasons For- Well- Whatever Jean And Eren See Fit

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: A Series of Unrelated Events Starring Jean x Eren [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Four season fun with a pinch of smut, M/M, So... fluff and a bit of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which: Jean reflects on moments or aspects of all four seasons and he thinks about how they relate to Eren. Or the one where Jean and Eren are cute and kinky Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Tis The Seasons For- Well- Whatever Jean And Eren See Fit

* * *

#####  Summer.

* * *

Summer was a favorite season. 

There were festivals and carnivals and fairs that stretched on for weeks. People who flocked outside to enjoy the weather –to hike, bike, jog, explore. So much to do but feeling as though there was so little time to get it all done. Rain, sun, fog, heat, and wind. Swimming, camping, barbequing… living. 

Definitely living. 

Summer put an entirely different spin on the phrase. Brought out personalities and traits that were easier to hide when it wasn’t so hot. 

Jean preferred Summer nights to days. 

Restless nights that were humid and scorching. Enjoyed them because of Eren’s actions and antics. 

It would start with a simple complaint about the heat or questions about why Jean’s space didn’t have a fan let alone AC. He would complain as he shed his clothes. Shirt and shoes followed by his pants. Down to nothing but a pair of boxers, Eren would still nag about the heat and the woes of having slick skin that made him stick to the leathers of Jean’s couch. Whining about feeling listless was Jean’s cue to keep him entertained –to which he did easily. 

A thorough and lethargic task that he’d never expected to enjoy so fucking much. 

Beneath the dark sky and wrapped in the searing caress of the air around them, Jean would take his time sucking and lapping at salted skin. Would enjoy it when their flesh fused and peeled apart like Velcro. Eren would whine into his mouth about the heat. About being light headed and subdued while tan legs clenched at pale hips. Beneath damp and plastered dark brown bangs, blown sea green eyes would stare up at nothing and everything as parted pink lips released the sweetest sounds. Blunt fingernails would claw and scratch at his curved and sweaty back –red lines decorating him like a mosaic. But Jean enjoyed it all. Enjoyed being buried and tangled so deep within and around Eren that his blood caught fire. 

It was intoxicating. Made him delirious and sluggish in his movements. 

When they were both spent and breathless, hearts slowing and bodies melded, Eren would groan and tilt his head beneath the moonlight, “It’s still fucking hot.” 

Jean enjoyed the Summer. 

  
  


* * *

#####  Fall.

* * *

During that Fall, the leaves turn a myriad of colors in varying hues of oranges, reds, browns, and yellows. Fall also seems to be a season very befitting of Eren. Jean doesn’t realize that tiny fact until one evening when they’re cutting through central park and heading home. 

The twilight hour highlights Eren’s features –makes him look otherworldly and so gorgeous. Jean finds himself mesmerized by the way the Fall colors play off of Eren’s natural palette. Hues of oranges, browns, and reds that make tan skin seem golden and flushed. Or better, ambers, russets, and sangrias that make impossibly ethereal teal eyes bright and vivid. Alive. 

Eren looks good submerged in the Fall with the sunset as his backdrop. 

Good enough to eat. 

So Jean doesn’t care about who is or isn’t watching when he sits on the closets bench or leans against the nearest tree just before pulling Eren to him. Connecting their lips in a kiss that’s soft at first –just the pressing of lips. But it quickly devolves into something messy. Sloppy. Where he can’t get enough of Eren’s taste and he chases that sweet slick tongue with an eagerness that has his blood sparking and veins pumping furiously. And he’ll hold Eren close and kiss him until neither of them can think straight and they forget about the cold nipping at them. 

Eren always laughs and smiles when they stop for air. Leans away to stare and mutter, “Couldn’t wait until we got back to my place.” 

And, just because he can, Jean says something cheesy like, “Can never wait when it comes to you.” Which is always the truth but it’s still cheesy. 

Eren snorts and stands or pulls away and always pulls Jean along with him. “Don’t you love the Fall?” 

Jean smiles. “Yeah.” Because, he does. 

It makes him think of Eren. 

  
  


* * *

#####  Winter.

* * *

“Hey, wake up bastard!” 

Jean groaned and rolled onto his side. 

Eren frowned. “Jean…” The name was drawn out in an irritated exaggeration as he shook the sleeping man. “Get the hell up!” 

Slowly, Jean sat up, brow creased and honey eyes narrowed. “What? What could you possibly be waking me up for?” He caught sight of the clock and he wanted to strangle the man. Three in the morning wasn’t nearly close to his ideal rising time. 

For his efforts, he was gifted with a cheeky grin. “Put on something warm and meet me outside.” Eren didn’t wait for the expected bitchy reply before he left the room. 

Jean grumbled about being woken so early in the morning for god knew what. He was very tempted to go back to sleep but something about that lingering grin drew him down the steps and out the front door of his apartment. The sight of Eren standing beneath the glowing moon as the snow fell around him was well worth the wake-up. He was gorgeous. 

“Look,” that tone was soft and lofty. “It’s the first snowfall.” The smile that stretched at those pink lips after that brief exclamation was enough to fully draw Jean outside and over to his lover. 

“ _Our_ first snowfall.” Jean easily corrected as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, eyes trained on the moon. 

Eren chuckled. “Sure. Our first snowfall… at least as a couple.” Blue-green eyes studied Jean and then Eren leaned forward, lips pressed to Jean’s jaw, chin, lips… 

“Let’s go back inside… get naked and work on warming each other up…” Jean murmured between breathless nips and kisses. 

“Yeah… christen our first snowfall with a hypothermia lesson. I like the sounds of that.” 

Jean couldn’t help snorting as he lead Eren back towards the building, “Best lesson you’ll ever get.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

  
  


* * *

#####  Spring.

* * *

There’s a rhyme about Spring showers that Jean can’t remember and won’t remember because Eren’s such a distraction. Especially when he’s bored and, since it’s Spring, he’s been bored a lot. Mostly because it’s been raining for almost two weeks straight and Eren hates the rain because he says “you can’t do shit while it’s raining” and he’s the outdoors type. Generally, Eren hates spring because it rains too much and there’s never anything to do. 

But Jean likes a bored Eren. 

Bored Eren gets restless after two movies and can beat a video game in 7 hours so loses interest quick and works the night shift as a bouncer at a hotspot club in Manhattan Tuesday through Saturday but he hates it most of the time because the people are grabby, persistent, and easy to beat down once they start shit. 

Bored Eren really likes sex. 

Bored Eren during the stormy Spring weather likes to be creative. Likes to find ways to entertain himself on his days off and free mornings or afternoons. Bored Eren likes it better when he has to spend those god awful stormy Spring days with Jean. Especially in the mornings. See, he likes to wake Jean up by bringing that morning wood to full hardness and then prepping himself before sliding down Jean’s waiting cock and moaning sweetly and rolling those hips –wakes Jean up in an instant. 

Jean thinks he’s mostly dreaming but goes with it anyway. Grabs at pliant thighs and bucks and curses because Eren will be the death of him. Especially when Eren smiles and leans forward nips at chapped lips and moans into Jean’s waiting mouth. And then Jean lets a hand curl around Eren’s gorgeous erection –smears pre-cum from the head to the base and strokes him with every well-timed thrust. Drives Eren crazy when he teases him and slows everything down a bit so that he can enjoy whatever he might have missed out on while he was sleep. 

Bored Eren likes to spend those rainy and storming spring days with Jean. Making love to Jean. Fucking Jean between both of their apartments –in every room and on every surface. That Eren comes up with the best sex ideas (like the time on the roof as the sky broke apart and shattered around them and then they both ended up with colds but it was worth it). (Or that time at the café below Eren’s loft because he couldn’t wait to make it upstairs and he wanted Jean when he wanted Jean so they fucked like crazy in the bathroom and made it out 10 seconds before their full order was called.) 

Suffice to say, Jean enjoys the spring because of that other saying that he can’t remember but knows it has something to do with bunnies and their mating habits. 

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something short and sweet because it's been a while. That's where this one came from lol! Hope you all enjoyed and, if you dug it, drop me a line or hit that kudos button.


End file.
